narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Jichou Raihana
Earth Release: Dirt Wad Formation Earth Release: Ground Thorns Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Earth Release: Crack Earth Release: Underground Fish Projection Technique Earth Release: Earth-Land Deflection Earth Release: Armor of Earth Earth Release: Stone Armour Earth Release: Terra Musica Earth Clone Technique Earth Release: Steel Solid Earth Release: Rock Attack Earth Release: Speed Pillars Earth Release: Rock Fissure Earth Release: Mud Bomb Earth Release: Rock Fist Earth Type: Underground Masked Attack Earth Release: Earth Flowing River Earth Release: Weapons of the Rising Earth Earth Release: Ground Vibration Tracking Earth Release: Call of Chains Earth Release: Split Earth Turn Around Palm Earth Release: Barrier Keeper Earth Release: Earth Cage Technique Earth Release: Rock Slide Earth Release: Rock Drill Earth Release: Magnitude Earth Release: Gaia Hammer Earth Release: Earth Spear Earth Release: Iron Maiden Earth Release: Earth Mirrors Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile Earth Release: Earth Slide Wall Earth Release: Stone Arm Technique Earth Dragon Technique Earth Release: Rock Bombardment Earth Release: Crushing Walls Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil, Underwater Breathing Technique Water Release: Cleanse Water Release: Air Bubble Water Release: Poseidon’s Anger Water Release: Sight Hidden Mist Technique Mist Body Flicker Technique Water Clone Technique Water Body Flicker Technique Water Release: Black Rain Technique Water Release: Wave Impact Technique Water Release: Water Animal Creation Purify Water Release: Violent Water Wave Water Release: Wave Thrust Water Release: Pressure Orb Water Release: Whip of Water Water Release: Bullet Water Release: Water Camouflage Water Absorption Water Release: Rain Summoning technique Water Release: Rhapsody of Water Water Release: Water Blast Water Release: Water Manipulation Technique Water Release: Water Fang Bullet Water Release: Water Wall Water Release: Water Prison Technique Water Release: Whirlpool Vortex Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Bite Water Release: Water Drill Water Release: Wave Rider Water Release: Rising Water Cutter Water Attack Strong Current Torrential Rain Water Release: Water Divining Water Release: Great Explosion Technique Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique Water Release: Five Eating Sharks Water Release: Water Columns Water Release: Water Barricade Water Release: Water Shark Blast Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique Water Release: Rising Geyser Water Release: Hydro Pump Chakra Detecting Rain |tools=Kunai Shuriken Ravens: Heckle and Jeckle Katana}} COPIEDJichou Raihana is a Kunoichi of Iwagakure no Sato. Early Years Born in Wind Country at Sunagakure no Sato. She attended the academy and upon her graduation was engaged in various missions, mostly surrounding the gathering of sensitive information. For a short while before he left the area to go on his excursions, she was an assistant to Inu Hanyou. When in the village she would participate in the defense of the villagers in the event of attack or natural disaster. Zombie Apocalypse One unlooked for nemesis was the Nidaime Kazakage's brother Teostra. His people, an emotionless warrior society, had used their 'means' to bring him back into line with their hideous plans for these people they deemed to be 'lesser beings'. One vial of a biological toxin broken upon the flagstones was all it took; all the citizens of the village who did not mold chakra became infected with a walking death plague. What was known as the Zombie Apocalypse ravaged the village almost over night. The village was quarantined and those yet unaffected evacuated. The warriors spilled out using their katana to behead those of their neighbors and compatriots who were beyond redemption. Unlooked of succor came in the form of the Yondaime Raikage Mokuton Tetsujin and Kamui Uchiha. Unfortunately what should have just been sword work ended up destroying the village completely. Tetsujin covered the village in lava to contain the outbreak and Kamui quenched it with a huge deluge. Lake Suna now stands off to the south of the new location of the village that they rebuilt in its image. Drastic measure? Perhaps. But the contaminant could not risk being spread to the entire realm. Distraught beyond belief, she stood in the huddle of her people soundlessly watching their 'saviors' walk off into the desert. It would not be the last time the folk of Suna had to pick themselves up from nothing and rebuild their lives. Blood Speakers Cult The Occurrence of a peculiar rising of a blood red moon sparked the next onslaught of terror to visit itself upon the land. Blood Speakers had come out of the eastern waste lands awakened to the time in which they could bring their dead Kami Lord Fu Leng back to life, that of the rising of the Blood Red Moon. Stealing children, animals people on the roads or anyone that they could lay their hands upon, they sacrificed them ritualistically amassing a blood pool in which to summon their Lord. A child was born to two of the Suna villagers on that very night the Blood Moon rose over the world. This child of prophecy would be the pure sacrifice required to finalized their blood magic and bring the Kami back to destroy the shinobi world. Black Rose Cult and Suki Wars Notable foes that terrorized the people of Suna were the Black Rose Cult and Suki, an Akatsuki group lead by the Jashinist Bocchiere. Alliances were made between the villages of Konoha and Kirigakure to aid each other during the war. Daily attacks pummeled the village and day after day the residents would defend their homes, tend the wounded and rebuild the devastation as they devised new means with which to bolster Suna's defenses. It was a time of pulling together, it was a time of bravery and innovation, it was a time of many betrayals. The cavern wherein lay the Ancient Ruins of Al-Kahtar came to be the bunker in which the villagers fled during these times and survived near the underground lake deep beneath the surface of the desert. Iwagakure no Sato After the cessation of hostilities in Sunagakure, the Kazekage sent a few volunteers to swell the ranks of Shinobi in the home of their northern allies, Iwagakure. There she worked to help ready the people for war but with the slaughter of the Tsuchikage by the Jashinist Boccheire and his strike team of Edo Tensei zombies, she along with many of the patriots from the land had to flee into the mountains. There they lives as refugees until it was safe to return to Iwa. It was during this time of hardship that she bonded with the natives and grew to care about the village. It was not long until Iwa became more than just a mission but her new home. Years would pass and as each successive interloper claimed the title of Tsuchikage, exterminating the natives seemed to be less and less on the agenda until they were at last migrating back into their old homes. There she took on an apprenticeship with the local stone cutters and sculptors guild and learned the secrets of the doton users. Bloodline of the Raihana At last her trainer sent her to the Land of Lightning to seek further training from the monks at the monastery Kaminari Den (Palace of Thunder). Category:Female